Splash Mountains investigation
Employeur: Tim Kirk, we need you to find the murderer in Splash Mountain! Tim Kirk: Boss, it's just some urban legend! It never happened! Employeur: Oh, yeah... well, how about some footage? Will that change your mind? Tim Kirk: Sure, that works. Employeur: I'll share it to you on email. Don't share it anywhere. I was terribly disappointed that my boss would believe in such legends of a humanoid fox murderer. Obviously it was meant for entertainment purposes and I never received any news of such a travesty. Oh, my boss actually did send me something. Let's see this supposed footage. Okay, this footage is legitimate and there was a murder that took place. I was unable to see the killer because of the darkness, but I did hear screaming and an old-sounding voice. The crazed murderer might have been drunk or insane as he spoke of a den in Splash Mountain which there isn't... Well, not that I know of, so I told my boss that I would investigate the ride while it's closed. So I was able to enter the ride and I inspected the ride's functionalities. The electricity was working fine and so was everything else, so my only explanation for that power outage is that somebody turned it off. So next I checked the machines and breakers and that's when I saw fur all over the floor. It was orange coloured. I took a few samples and kept investigating. Some footsteps were also leading to the breakers. Whoever stepped here had mud all over their feet. I explored even further and found a huge hole that resembled a den of some kind. Inside there was a bed and kitchen supplies. Somebody lived here somehow. An axe was left on the table; it had what seemed to be blood. I grabbed it in disgust and climbed back to the ride. How were they able to hide all this, and why would they even consider it? I called my boss to get answers. Employeur: How's the inspection going? Tim Kirk: I found the murder weapon and some orange hair. Tim Kirk: Why would Disney hide this whole murder? Phone hangs up My boss just hung up on me. He definitely has something to hide. I was about to head out as I heard someone walk. All of a sudden the lights went out, and I heard footsteps on the water. I walked faster, attempting to outrun the person behind me. I remembered the voice I heard. It was the killer's voice. Stop meddling with my life! I slipped and turned my head towards the crazy maniac. It was exactly as described in the legend- an orange and white humanoid fox. He was taller then me. I was able to stand up and I ran safely out of there. My boss told me what that thing was recently and it's an animatronic replacement. Imageneers thought the animatronics had to be replaced when broken on Splash Mountain and they had found an eerie idea to create a fox-human hybrid. Everyone thought they were joking, but I doubt that. They are most likely hiding this whole situation because of the importance of the human fox as a replacement, but it has freedom of choice so this might end up in the closure of the ride. I also heard that the imageneers that created this monster were fired and my boss also ended up getting fired. Don't worry, tho. The humanoid creature has been captured by a strange man in black. No one else remembers the incident or the humanoid except for me. Category:Scary Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll